ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Continental Wrestling Enterprise
Continental Wrestling Enterprise (abbreviated and known as CWE) is a professional wrestling promotion in the Massachusetts area, founded by Marisol Evers. It is commonly linked to Hammer Headquarters, the training grounds founded by Evers' husband Jim, father of wrestler Chandler Evers. It is known for its focus primarily on wrestling as a sport, not using scriptwriters or planned outcomes for matches and feuds but rather giving the athletes their own creative space. It is also famous for its vast interest in women's wrestling, the division outnumbering the men's division since day one. History Jim Evers' famed Hammer Headquarters was in dire need of a developmental territory to ensure that his students would gain some kind of exposure. The partnership between the facility and other local companies such as Chaotic Wrestling had slowly declined, and thus a new promotion was needed to allow the newfound talent a chance to display their skills. Jim is quoted as saying that he "didn't want any of his students involved in any bigtime markets for fear that they would be held down" - thus wife Marisol came up with a plan. She used the money made off of the training facility and her family's funds to create an average-sized company she named Continental Wrestling Enterprise. It was to promote a worldwide-appreciative professional wrestling business, focusing more on the sport of wrestling rather than the theatrics. The very first show took place on July 1st, 2005 in Chelsea, Massachusetts, in a local community center. This match saw the first CWE Heavyweight Champion crowned as Max Scofield was victorious in a battle royal. The show was an instant success, and thus CWE moved to its current permanent home in Worcester, Massachusetts at the DCU Center. Following this show in 2006, CWE introduced the Intercontinental Championship, first won by former employee and Carly Mendelsohn's former stablemate, Mark Tenor. The greatest achievement CWE has received praise for, however, came in March 2007 when it introduced an abundant amount of women to declare a division, complete with a CWE Women's Championship. The very first champion was none other than Marisol's daughter, Chandler Evers, which sparked plenty of controversy - but only for two weeks, when she dropped the title to longtime rival Vikky Hennessy. Production Structure The main goal of Continental Wrestling Enterprise which has made it so famous, is the fact that there isn't a huge emphasis on storylines and overblown effects for the shows. This really has nothing to do with money, but moreso about putting on a great wrestling show. Marisol Evers allows her employees to decide their own storylines, much like Paul Heyman's Extreme Championship Wrestling; the only limit is whether or not Marisol allows it in her show. Employees Male Roster *Adrian McAvoy *Darren Hennessy *Jason Law *Justin Black *Lyle Malcolm *Marcus Klein *Marcus Price *Max Scofield *Nick Branson *Nick Sharpe *Terry Mason Female Roster *Abernathy *Amber Devilyn *Aria Spencer *Ariana Ramirez *Avalon *Blair Christiansen *Carly Mendelsohn *Carmen Peralta *Chandler Evers *Chelsea M. *Danica Brydon *Dominique D'Alessio *Dot Alvarez *Eva Jordan *Genny Clarke *Jamie F *JT McKettrich *Kendra Phillips *Kourtney Kadaver *Lindsay Michaels *Monica Massacre *Nicolette Lisse *Nikki Foyer *Ophelia Thorn *Paige Pierce *Princess Kaylen *Riot *Scarlet Vino *Schuyler Price *Serena Caldón *Shane Dynamite *Shannon McMichaels *Sheridan Ferguson *Sophie Kennedy *Tierney James *Vikky Hennessy Other On-Air Talent *Sheryl Peralta - general manager *Jordan Calleto - play-by-play commentator *Greg Foxworthy - color commentator *Stephanie Barquet - ring announcer *Mark Evers - lead interviewer *Jamie Madison - interviewer *Frances Sinclair - correspondent, host of "The Bite and the Scoop" Alumni *Darren Hennessy *Carly Mendelsohn *Chandler Evers *Jason Law *Justin Black *Nick Branson *Nikki Foyer *Princess Kaylen *Vikky Hennessy Championships and Awards Events The weekly show for CWE is known as Vindication (formerly called CWE Live!). There are no house shows or dark matches; just two and a half hours of the televised event on local programming and online streaming. Every two or three months there is what is dubbed during programming as "the big event," or the pay-per-view spectacular that premieres on the third Saturday of the month. According to Marisol, this keeps costs for larger-scale shows down while making a profit off of them with merchandise, tickets and pay-per-view buys. The following is a list of the pay-per-views shown each year: *January - *March - *June - *July - **''This is the anniversary show, thus breaking the "two-to-three" rule previously established'' *September - *November - Category:Federations